Michael Pan
Michael Pan (*18.10.1952 in Madrid) ist ein deutscher Synchronsprecher und Schauspieler. Biografie Michael Pan wurde am 18. oktober 2952 als Micheal Nathan in Madrid (Spanien) geboren. Michael Pans Vater Ist einige Jahre zuvor wegen den Nationalsozialisten aus Deutschland emigriert. 1957 kehrte die Familie nach Deutschland zurück. In den Folgejahren arbeitete Pan als Kinderdarsteller am Berliner Ensemble. Er startete im Jahr 1970 ein Schauspielstudium an der Staatlichen Schauspielschule in Berlin-Schöneweide. Drei Jahre später schloss er dies erfolgreich ab. 1974 bis 1989 war er in der Essemble des Deutschen Theaters Berlin. 1987 stellte Pan einen Antrag auf Entlassung aus der Staatsbürgerschaft der DDR, welcher 1989 angenommen wurde. Wirklich bekannt wurde er aber erst durch seine Stimme. Für das im Sommer 2009 erschienene Computerspiel Batman: Arkham Asylum lieh er dem Schurken Scarecrow seine Stimme, 2015 wiederholte er diese Rolle in Batman: Arkham Knight. In der Serie My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie ''synchronisiert er seit 2012 die wiederkehrende Gastrolle Discord. Michael Pans Sohn David Nathan, u. a. die deutsche Standardstimme von Johnny Depp und Christian Bale, arbeitet ebenfalls als Synchron- und Hörspielsprecher. Filmografie (Auswahl) * (1987-1994) ''Raumschiff Enterprise - Das nächste Jahrhundert als Lore * (1987-1994) Raumschiff Enterprise - Das nächste Jahrhundert als Lt. Commander Data * (1989-1996) Dragon Ball Z als Gregory * (1989-1996) Dragon Ball Z als Mr. Burtons Handlanger B * (1993-1995) Aladdin als Papagei Jago * (1994-2004) Friends als ein Tierpfleger * (1994-2004) Friends als Steve * (1994-2004) Friends als Richard Crosby * (1994-2004) Friends als Regisseur Marcel Towent * (1994-2004) Friends als Campbell * (1996-2000) Superman als Mr. Mxyzptlk * (1996-2000) Superman als Joker * (1998-2004) Powerpuff Girls als Mojo Jojo * (1999-) SpongeBob Schwammkopf als Captain * (1999-) SpongeBob Schwammkopf als Jacques Cousteau (Erzähler) * (1999-) SpongeBob Schwammkopf als Patchy, der Pirat * (2002-2007) Kim Possible als Coco Banana * (2002-2007) Kim Possible als Wacky Wally * (2004) The Batman als The Pinguin * (2004-2012) Lazy Town als Freddie Faulig * (2008-2011) Batman: The Brave and the Bold als Pinguin (Scooby-Doo Version) * (2008-2011) Batman: The Brave and the Bold als Pinguin * (2008-2013) Breaking Bad als Saul Goodman * (2008-2014) Star Wars: The Clone Wars als Bannamu * (2009-2015) Glee als Mr. Rifkin * (2010-) My Little Pony: Freundschaft ist Magie als Discord * (2010-) Sherlock als Sir Jeffrey Patterson * (2011-) Lego Ninjago Meister des Spinjitzu als Meister Chen * (2012-2014) Crash & Bernstein als Coach Vanover * (2012-2016) Willkommen in Gravity Falls als Probabilitor * (2013) Der Hobbit: Smaugs Einöde als Spinne * (2013-) Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. als General Jacobs * (2013-2016) Masters of Sex als Larry * (2013-) Pac-Man und die Geisterabenteuer als Sir Cumference * (2014-2019) Gotham als Bürgermeister Aubrey James * (2014-) Henry Danger als Der Toddler * (2015) LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Gerechtigkeitsliga vs. Bizarro Liga als Desaad * (2017) Ein Sack voll Murmeln als Dr. Rosen * (2017-) Anne with an E als Peddler * (2018) Jurassic World: Das gefallene Königreich als Gunnar Eversoll Kategorie:2015 Kategorie:2016 Kategorie:Tag der Erinnerungen Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Ninjago-Meister des Spinjitzus Besetzung